


Aftermath Betrayal

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Inhumans - Freeform, Lets say Ronan knew Crystal when the movie happened, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Punishment, Rape, Yaoi, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aftermath Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Ronan takes a sharp breath. It feels like his lungs are burning. He feels the concrete under him and all of sudden feels his body again, as well as thoughts and memories and sensations, they all mix in a blur and he opens his eyes. He just sees star. He’s confused and doesn’t recognize the place he is. He calms his breath and with his hands palms the ground to find his hammer… or something. He only find dust and the rough texture of the concrete.

\- Stand up you insect. 

The Kree gulps. He knows too well that voice and slowly stands up, even more confused.  
Thanos is sitting in his throne and looking at him like he’s looking at a disgusting thing. Ronan doesn’t dare to speak nor move, nor breathe.  
The mad titan sighs and brings his hand together.

\- You little insolent boy. You thought death could save you from my wrath as you took your last breath isn’t? Said Thanos. 

Ronan didn’t answers, way too frightened, but he was trying to accept death once again, trying because he highly suspected the titan had other plan. 

\- You had your fun accuser, drunk in power and now, you made the Infinity gem of space fall in the hand of the Nova corps, because you were beaten by five persons. Only five. Said Thanos with an amused face, 

\- W-Why did you brought me here? Ask the Kree, trying not to stutter too much and keep his cool. 

\- Didn’t I told you? To suffer my wrath, traitor. You even had the guts to menace me after betraying me. Well now, Kree, any ideas on why could I have bring you back.

Ronan feels his knees weak. He takes a deep breath to calm his rising nervousness and doesn’t dare to answers, fearing a reaction. He tries to avoid the titan eyes. 

\- No guess? Accuser, do I have to give you the permission to speak? Too bad you weren’t like that before your… incident. Said the mad titan grinning. 

\- I… I could be useful for something… Answers hesitantly the Kree.

\- After this shameful defeat?

\- For something else perhaps…

\- Like what? 

\- … I don’t know. 

\- Boy, what happened to your assured voice, I liked it better. You were in the good path. I have two uses of you. You have a chance to live after our encounter. 

Ronan feels himself calming but his reason told him to not let his guard down. 

\- Inhumans. They interest me. They keep secrets that I want to know. I know they will come to get you. Said Thanos. 

The Kree felt blood rushes out of his head. 

\- You beside them will allow me to look at them. Do it or the elementalist die. Continue the titan. 

Ronan nods with reluctance and looks at Thanos in the eyes. He shivers when he sees the massive alien chuckles. 

\- I said two uses. Guess the second; it’s going to happen in a short moment. 

\- …Torture? Whispers Ronan still looking in Thanos’s eyes. 

\- Yes, one in particular that will leave as an empty shell for a while. You know which? 

The accuser doesn’t answers, he don’t want to think about it. Thanos chuckles and made a sign to Ronan to come closer. The Kree slowly walk toward the broad alien. Even in his throne, the mad titan is taller than Ronan. He stops one foot before him and looks at him for another command. 

\- I feel… compassionate today. Either you do as I tell and abandon your pride or you will suffer so much that you’ll regrets having been born, accuser. 

Ronan nods slightly. Thanos grins and pats his head.  
The mad titan makes a slight movement and Ronan feels cold water runs in his veins and he freeze as he see a thick purple cock coming out of the titan’s lap. He looks at Thanos who smirks and he knows what the titan want.  
The Kree gulps and gets slowly on his knees and decide to puts his pride aside. He wants to believe that the Inhuman royal family will come and get him. He might not be able to walk, but he at least wants to reassure Crystal when she’ll come and not just be an unconscious bloody mess because he disobeyed. 

Thanos chuckles when Ronan tentatively puts his hand on his shaft, very softly. The Kree is revolted by what he’s doing, but he doesn’t have choice, perhaps it’s the less suffering way to live. Perhaps in the future he will have the chance to judge Thanos and lodge his hammer between his eyes. He strokes it softly at first, and then goes a bit faster and rougher, the thought of putting his mouth on it makes shivers in disgust. He makes a grimace when the broad alien puts a hand on his head and pulls the fabric looking deep in his soul.  
The accuser takes a sharp breath before putting his lips on the tip. He is thankful for being alone on this planet, comet, no matter what it is.  
Ronan feels humiliation growing as the titan gloat at him. He makes himself a promise of breaking this being. He breathes fast before opening his lips and taking the tip in his mouth, he hears the low growl of the mad titan and he stops, shivering. He continues and puts a bit more in his mouth and strokes faster. The Kree try to retain the gag in his throat as he taste the salty fluid, he removes the cock from his mouth and turn his head. Thanos clutches his finger on his head and forcefully bring him back. Ronan takes the length in mouth again and swallow the half. 

\- Faster.

Ronan executes, but begins to lose his composure. He manages to not shout at the mad titan with his logic. What he could he do? No weapon, no place to run. He closes his eyes and sigh of exasperation while bobbing his head faster, blood rushing in his head. 

\- You have a tongue, accuser, use it. Ordered Thanos. 

Reluctantly, the Kree swipes his tongue on the tip of the broad alien’s cock. He swallows half of the length and swipes his tongue on the side. Thanos pushes his head and soon enough his cock hit the back of Ronan’s throat. The accuser doesn’t like the fact that there’s still three inch out of his mouth, the grin of the titan and the fact that he still push on his head. He chokes, but Thanos don’t care and pushes harder making every inch slides in. 

\- No. Teeth. 

Ronan try, but he lack of oxygen and his body spasm because he choke makes his teeth brush the shaft and Thanos pulls the fabric on his head and he slaps him so hard he falls on the floor.  
The Kree takes his breath and swipes the tears on his face. He tries to get back his composure, loosing his cool will give nothing. Thanos pulls him back. He takes the cock in mouth again and takes a deep breath as the titan slides in his throat again. This time, Thanos moves his hips with force and speed and the accuser has difficulty to take it, but he does. His throat hurts, he has a growing headache and sore lips, but he takes all the thrust without brushing his teeth nor making noises. Tears run on his cheek, but he doesn’t flinch.  
The mad titan pushes the accuser’s head away and removes his cock from his mouth. 

\- I like it. You don’t clutches and curl like the others, you stay strong and rigid. Are all the accusers like you? Ask the broad alien.

Ronan doesn’t answers and concentrate on breathing through his sore throat. He looks at Thanos and calm himself. He back off when the titan gets up his throne. 

\- This rigidity, this determination, I liked you for it. But you fell so low. Said Thanos. 

The broad alien pulls the Kree and makes him bend on his throne before tearing the pants. Ronan clenches his fist and try to calm his heartbeat and himself in general. Thanos puts a hand on his buttock and sigh.

\- They’re earlier than I thought. I won’t have time to foreplay with you, boy. How infortunate. Chuckles the mad titan. 

Thanos puts his cock on the Kree’s entrance and pushes in, no lube, no saliva, only blood will ease and the accuser hiss. The broad alien makes an inexorable, long intense push, making the Kree sees star before something gives in and he slides all the way in. Ronan shouts and goes rigid over the maddening pain. He wheezes and sobs and an intense jolt of pain washes through his body as the titan already moves. He whimpers and cries out when he slams back him. Ronan squirms and try to get out the titan’s grip, the pain is intolerable.  
The accuser sees stars at each trust inside him and he looses his breath. He feels the blood trickle on his thigh and whispers curses in Kree. He tries to control his breath and with an ultimate effort try to gain his cool again. It works a bit.  
Thanos slams hard and fast inside the Kree, his fingers clutches on the accuser, bruising the blue skin. Ronan can prevent his whimpers and shouts, but not his tears as Thanos turns his head to see them. The mad titan grins and chuckles before doing a hard deep thrusts. The Kree nearly fainted and his pretty sure his walls has just been pierced.  
Ronan shakes of all his body and his breath is erratic, but he still manages to make a defiant look to the titan.

\- You prove me your determination to live, but joy is there in living. Ask Thanos. 

The broad alien goes slower and strokes the Kree’s thighs and he goes fast and hard again. The momentum makes Ronan’s head to hit the back of the throne and he hopes it will be over since he feels his body giving up and the unconsciousness coming soon.  
The titan doesn’t slow down, but he grunts and pulls Ronan’s head to arch back painfully. He sees stars again when Thanos goes too deep again and he makes a soft whimpers before slumping on the throne and searching his breath while the titan roughly thrust inside him.  
Finally, the mad titan removes his cock and Ronan shivers of disgust as he feels fluids runs on his thighs. Thanos takes him by the neck and lifts him so they are eyes to eyes. 

\- We will never meet again, Kree, and you better not cross my path again or I will torture you slowly, so slowly that you’ll go insane and begs for gods that doesn’t exist and death. Said Thanos.

The broad alien throws the slump body of the Kree several meters away and Ronan cry out when he hit the ground. He stay there and try to get his breath, enjoying having less pain in his body, however he still feels a pulsatile pain in his lower stomach.  
Ronan doesn’t hear or see Thanos anymore. He breathes more easily and relaxes until he gets enough energy to goes on his knees and tries to get up. He can’t. He’s a mess of blood and tears. He swipes the tears, but he let the blood there. And now he waits. 

Ronan waits until something happens, either death or the inhumans. He doesn’t know how much time he waits as the blood loss makes him confused. 

\- Ronan! 

Crystal runs to him. She helps him gets up, but clearly sees he can’t support himself.

\- What happened? Ask the elementalist. 

\- Torture, princess. I would like to go away of that forsaken planet quickly. Said the accuser. 

\- Well, well, well, lot of blood on the legs if you ask me. Said Maximus.

\- Shut up. Said Crystal. 

\- Is Thanos here? Ask Medusa. 

\- No he went away. Answers the Kree.

\- Well, now we know to not give you too much power. Said the queen. 

\- What did Xendar did to you Ronan, why have you accepted Thanos offers for that! Said Crystal.

Ronan doesn’t answers and Crystal sighs and she brings him in Attilan via the portal. Medusa sighs and looks at Black Bolt who seems nervous. He makes a sign and they goes in the portal. 

\- What is it husband? Ask Medusa. 

Black Bolt makes signs and Medusa sighs.

\- Why would Thanos observe us? Ask the queen.

\- Perhaps he searches something. Like a son. Chuckles Maximus. 

The queen and the king of the inhuman frown, but ignore the last comment of the mad inhuman.


End file.
